There's Always Next Time
by GoldeneyedJohnnycake
Summary: Johnny finds out the hard way that bluffing doesn't only work in Poker. One-shot.


**A/N:** ** _S. E. Hinton owns all rights to the characters in The Outsiders and her other stories, I only own my imagination. This was inspired by a prompt from theporcelaincardinal. If you haven't checked her stories out yet, I highly recommend them. (By the way, hi! I hope you like it.) The bluff is an actual technique, but I wouldn't go around trying it._**

My shoulders stiffened as a wad of greasy paper hit my back. I didn't turn around; I just kept walking home, thinking that whoever it was would go away. When I kept hearing multiple pairs of footsteps behind me, my pulse quickened. _Not again, I can't deal with this again._ My thoughts whispered, then screamed as I heard the menacing hiss. "Hey, greaser. Turn around, I've got somethin' for ya." _No, no, no, no, no! Not again! I won't let this happen again._ I reached into my pocket, slowly turning to face a group of young Socs. They were probably twelve, thirteen, fourteen, maybe. Didn't they have somewhere else to be? _Nope, I guess not._

"Come closer, I got somethin' to give you." The boy who'd spoken wore a red sweater, no rings. That was good. I could take him. I hitched my thumbs in my pockets, and one of them grazed the handle of my switch. _I'll be okay, they don't know I'm armed this time._ My shoulders slouched, but I didn't move toward them. I knew what he and his friends would do. His buddies were of similar height, but a few were muscular. Taking them'd be like running into Darry while playing Red Rover. They'd take me, no sweat, so I was sweating. I hoped they couldn't see. I stared at a point just over Red Sweater's shoulder, my face carved from expressionless marble. I was wigged out, but I had to stay cool. If I didn't, I knew I could die.

"Are you deaf, grease? I said _walk_!" His mouth twisted into a sick snarl. "If you don't get your ass over here in ten seconds, we'll move it for you." _Man, I hate it when kids cuss. Thinks it makes 'em sound tough, but I got a filthier mouth and I'm real tough. I'm a stone grease. A tuff JD. Good, the knife didn't flick open. If I could just move my hand…_ "Five, four, three, two-" His countdown was cut short with a flash of steel as my blade opened, finally free of its pocket. I didn't say a word for a bit, just watched 'em turn paler and paler as I moved up close to them. "I'm here." I said, making sure the knife was easily seen. I stuck my other hand in my jacket pocket.

"Well, um, I just thought that, um-"

"You _thought_ wrong." I pushed my hand against the pocket lining, making it look like I was packing a heater. Red Sweater cussed under his breath. "I'll give you till the count of ten." They didn't need a countdown. The boys hightailed it once they saw I was serious, and I cut out too, after making sure no one else was following me.

I couldn't quit shaking as I sneaked through alleys and little-traveled back ways home. If they'd only meant to scare me, they'd certainly done good. Better than Two-Bit ever has, and he's scared me plenty good. He just forgets not to do that sometimes. I stowed my knife back in my pocket, hoping the trembling would quit before I made it to the lot. I wouldn't wanna explain to the guys. I don't want to even think about what happened, really. My nightmares are bad enough without adding more to the mix.

Just in sight of the lot, I took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. My whole body was freezing, and the sweat didn't help. I buttoned my jacket, wondering why they'd bought the heater ruse. I'd never used it before, so I was surprised that it worked so well. Maybe next time it won't. Hopefully Dally or Pony will be there to back me up if something like that ever happens again. I hate fighting alone, and I'll be praying that those boys don't have brothers. I'm too spooky as is, and their brothers definitely wouldn't buy that bluff.

I sat down in the lot once I got there, relieved that I was safe. "You okay, Johnnycake?" Pony's voice nearly made me jump outta my skin. I hadn't heard him come up and take a seat next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're whiter than a flour-covered snowball. Sorry I couldn't walk with you, I forgot I had to practice for that track meet this weekend."

"S'okay, there's always next time." I replied, grateful that this time it was true.


End file.
